MAC10
}} The MAC10 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 23, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The MAC-10 (M'ilitary '''A'rmament 'C'orporation Model '''10), officially designated as the M-10, is a compact, blowback-operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964 and manufactured by Military Armament Corporation from 1970-1973. It is chambered in the 9x19mm Parabellum or the .45 ACP. A smaller variant called the MAC-11 is chambered in .380 ACP or 9×17mm. A proprietary two-stage suppressor was created for this weapon, made by Sionics. It significantly reduces the noise and makes the weapon easier to control. However, the weapon is also harder to conceal as a result.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC-10 The weapon's construction mainly consists of stamped steel. The weapon also features a telescoping bolt, similar to the Israeli Uzi, which allows the weapon to be more compact than older submachine guns. In order to reduce costs, the weapon uses the same 30-round box magazine as the M3A1. 'In-Game' ''General Information The MAC10 possess a high rate of fire (RoF) of 1090 RPM, just above the Colt SMG 635's 1000 RPM. Much like the Colt SMG it has a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and a 6SK with minimum damage. Its maximum damage value is the second highest out of all the PDWs, being able to achieve a 2SK to the head, like the UMP45. When combined with the high RoF, the time to kill (TTK) for the MAC10 up close is extremely low, the lowest of any automatic weapon in-game. However, even at a short range, the MAC10 will suffer a lot more than most PDWs. Its low minimum damage of 19 already makes long range engagements difficult, but this is exacerbated by its range. Its maximum damage is only dealt out until 20 studs, being very poor for its class. It has one of the shortest effective ranges in-game. The higher recoil of the MAC10 hampers its performance while aiming down sights (ADS) and subsequently its usage beyond very close range. The good hipfire stability makes up for this however, as the MAC10 is geared towards close quarters, so hipfiring is a viable alternative to ADS. The MAC10 also sports an alternative aiming mode. Pressing the alternate aim button will rotate the weapon 45 degrees when ADS. This makes aiming less accurate without the aid from a laser, but this mode has less visual recoil, which is useful in some situations. It acts as a balance between hipfire and full ADS, the spread being somewhere in the middle of the two. Usage & Tactics The MAC10 performs similarly to the Colt SMG and Kriss Vector, being more close-quarters-combat (CQC) oriented. Its range and recoil limit its ability to perform outside of short range as the low minimum damage, and high recoil severely hinders its usage beyond CQC. Due to the high RoF, the MAC10 has a high rate of ammunition consumption, which means reloads are often frequent. This is somewhat compensated for by the MAC10's above-average reserve ammunition amount, at 150 rounds, the highest within the PDW category, tied with the P90 and the Vector. Flanking is an ideal strategy for the MAC10, as the weapon performs worse when compared to other guns in mid-range fights, including PDWs such as the UMP45. At a close range, the 2SK to the head is what separates it from any other PDWs, as it allows the weapon to outperform the Vector or the TEC-9, so staying close to the enemy is key to using the MAC10 effectively. Staying in close range fights also limits recoil being a factor. The good hipfiring ability of the weapon highlights its intended usage in close quarters. When hipfiring, the user will be rarely engaging beyond close his range. Not having to aim in close quarters can be the difference between a kill or death, as ADS can take up precious reaction time. The Laser attachment—or alternatively, the Green Laser—is highly recommended for the MAC10. Due to the high recoil and poor range capabilities, either laser attachments are helpful, both when aiming normally and in its alternative mode. It gives a better indication of where shots land, making mid-range encounters much easier. The alternative aiming mode is good for mid-range combat if the user equips any laser onto this gun, as the user will avoid the visual recoil when aiming normally while still being able to hit accurately using the laser they have equipped in lieu of an optic. Conclusion Overall, the MAC10 is perfect for players who perfer to travel fast and light. Even more close quarters oriented than the Vector or even Colt SMG 635, with the ability to be able to achieve a 2SK to the head, a feat only able to be achieved by one other PDW, the UMP 45, which has a higher TTK. In short, it is a dedicated close range shredder, with a lack of power beyond this range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High RoF. * High damage. * High movement speed. * Alternate aiming mode—less visual recoil and better peripheral vision. * High ammunition reserve. * Minor penalty for using suppressors. Cons: * Very short 2SK range. * Obstructive iron sights. * Poor recoil handling. Trivia * There was a grip strap created for the MAC10 in real life in response to complaints about the MAC10 lacking a place for the supporting hand. While the model in-game has the sling adapter for such strap, it lacks the strap in-game, with the character handling it as if it were a pistol. ** In-game, the supporting hand is shown grabbing the wrist. ** The sling adapter itself is located on the gun barrel, where the body meets the start of the barrel. * When it was first added, the MAC10 was originally chambered in 9x19mm. ** It had lower damage overall, with a maximum damage of 24 - making it a 5SK in close quarters - and had a minimum damage of 14; an 8SK at long range. It also had a higher fire rate of 1250 RPM, as well as still having an empty reload even though it can't load an extra round in the chamber (which was more than likely developer oversight.) ** The decision to chamber the MAC10 in .45 ACP was made late in its testing and development cycle. * Many issues are visible with the MAC10 when it comes to animations and function: ** The reload animation is wrong. In real life, when the action is cocked, it stays back until the trigger is pulled. The action in game goes back and then forward, acting like a closed bolt weapon. This is incorrect as the MAC-10 is an open bolt weapon, like the Colt LMG and the M60. ** The MAC10 would be incapable of reloading safely unless the magazine was empty. This is because of how the MAC10's internals work. Reloading with a bullet ready to be chambered would chamber and fire the bullet. ** Attaching an Angled Grip onto the MAC10 will make the grip clip into the trigger. ** Mounting an optic on this gun obstructs the bolt, but it still functions normally. *** Normally, an optic would either have to be mounted higher on a specially designed rail, or the bolt adapted to work with lower height rails. * The alternative aiming mode of the MAC10 is commonly referred to as "aiming like a gangster", referring to how gangsters hold weapons when shooting, typically seen in drive-by shootings. ** The MAC10 is commonly seen in media as the weapon of choice for gang members alongside the TEC-9 for performing drive-by shootings. ** This sort of aiming is impractical for accurate shots, but more for narrowing down a weapon’s spray. * Mounting a VCOG 6x Scope on the MAC10 brings its rotational recoil all the way down to zero. * Before v.3.0.0, the third person model of the MAC10 was the MP5K. * In real life, the MAC10 is classified as a machine pistol. * The MAC10's reload sound is similar to the reload sound of the Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.''somehulabaloo, ''CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Reload Animations ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN3b8zwvwH0&t=116s * The MAC10 is unlocked alongside the Trench Mace at rank 23. * In part two of the New Steel update (v3.12.0), the Sionics Suppressor was added to the MAC10 as an exclusive attachment. It is currently the hardest attachment to unlock in the game at 2500 kills. * The MAC10 did see limited service during the Vietnam War by US Navy SEALs. '''References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons